Regulated and time-efficient passage through an entrance continues to be a problem. A control mechanism engages an entry system by providing a directional force on a tensile structure, such as a cable. The cable may engage another opening structure such as a latch or other means. It is desirable for a control mechanism to provide secure entrance. Moreover, it is also desirable for a control mechanism to allow the cable to return to a first locked position over a period of time, without further interaction from an operator. Therefore, a need exists for an improved control mechanism for applying a directional force on a tensile structure, and allowing such tensile structure to return to a first position over a period of time, without further interaction from the operator.